


Forgetting

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mnemosurgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Chromedome and Prowl, set during the events in the flashback from issue 14 of MTMTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features (non-consensual) mnemosurgery, so if that bothers you, this might not be the fic for you.

_Slink._  
  
Prowl heard the needles extend before he was thrust onto his table, but he was unprepared for the attack, and Chromedome moved swiftly. Prowl immediately attempted to fight back, but then he felt a brief sting in his neck, and the needles were inside him, separating him for his body, trapping him inside his own mind. His body went limp, and he knew what was about to happen.  
  
Prowl could feel Chromedome enter his mind, prodding, searching, permeating his memories and his very being. Helpless to do anything but observe, Prowl watched in horror, feeling memories slip away from him. First, the memory of Prowl threatening Chromedome disappeared, leaving him confused as to why Chromedome was in his mind in the first place. Then, Chromedome carefully plucked out a cluster of memories, removing the knowledge that had enabled the threat.  
  
Prowl was angry, confused, and at the verge of panicking. Why was Chromedome in his mind? He had attacked Prowl, but why? Why would Chromedome do this? To him?  


* * *

Prowl’s mind was flooded with confused emotions, but Chromedome ignored him. He was doing the finishing touches, about to remove the memories of the attack and pull out, all too aware of the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any second. As he was extracting the memories, he felt his consciousness being tugged at.  
  
A small flame of an emotion, flickering and weak, less prominent but more insistent than the rest of Prowl’s emotions, was vying for his attention. Chromedome turned his mind towards it, wondering why this particular feeling was calling so insistently for him. Upon inspection, Chromedome realized that this was the remains of Prowl’s feelings for him, which Chromedome had thought to be long since dead and forgotten.  
  
Chromedome had moved on long ago, and he had expected that Prowl, the cold and logical Prowl, also had moved on. Yet there Chromedome was, needles deep in an unwilling Prowl’s neck, discovering a small, enduring, spark of affection. Affection for him.  
  
Chromedome snuffed out the flame.  
  
Quickly finishing the job, removing Prowl’s memory of the attack altogether and making sure that the traces of his intrusion were eliminated, Chromedome pulled out and moved away from Prowl.  


* * *

Prowl was dazed for a moment, before returning to himself. Before him, Chromedome was leaving. Prowl called after him, “So you’ll think about it.” “Yeah. Whatever.” And with that, Chromedome was gone. Prowl felt an inexplicable feeling of loss, but shrugged it off. He had other things to take care of, and it was probably not that important in the first place.


End file.
